Marry You
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Semi-songfic. Phineas and Ferb decide to built a reality simulator to do the things even they aren't usually allowed to do. How will Phineas seize his virtual day?


"Ferb that's the third thing I knew we were gonna do this week that we couldn't! If only there was way we could spend a day without any repercussions for breaking the rules or making a bad decision." Phineas, now 16, thought on what he had said; unlike his brother Ferb he spoke and then thought

"Hey Ferb I know what we are actually going to do today!"

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked arriving in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Phineas appeared to rush as he put down what he was working on to respond to Isabella.

"We're rebuilding parts of our supercomputer to create a Danvillian physics simulation that we can enter and enjoy." Isabella quickly deciphered what Phineas had said, she was pretty good at understanding his way of saying things.

"So its like a game but we're just going to be in Danville? Cool." Phineas was happy Isabella thought it was a cool idea, lately if she hadn't he would quickly, but subtly change the day's activity

"Here your going to need this" Phineas said handing her what looked like a high tech headband.

"So when do we start" Isabella asked looking over the headband

"Well the computer has to do a scan to make it a good simulation and then we're just gonna need a place to lie down because we can't be awake in the game and here. And we can't just sleep in the backyard. To everyone here it'll look like we had a do nothing day but in non-reality we could've done anything" Phineas said activating the scan

They went up to Phineas's room Ferb laid down on his bed and Phineas laid down on the floor

"Umm Phineas, whatcha doin' down there" Isabella asked looking at him, he sat up a little

"Well I figured you could take my bed and I'd just be down here" Phineas said a little nervously, although Isabella didn't notice

"Just lie down on the bed, its a big bed its not like we're even gonna be awake" Isabella said like it was a smarter solution, still not fully understanding why Phineas was on the floor

"Don't you think it would look weird if somebody to walk in and see to 16 year olds sleeping in the same bed?" Isabella blushed deeply for a second but then smiled mischievously

"Maybe but it wouldn't it look even weirder for a 16 year old girl to be sleeping in a bed and a 16 year old boy sleeping on the floor INSTEAD of next to her" Ferb smiled silently from his bed and Phineas blushed as he lied down next to Isabella who was also blushing now, Ferb chuckled to himself at the two best friends, more and more they seemed to forget he was there when they were together, and he took it in stride, in his mind it should have happened a long time ago. Phineas didn't want Isabella to catch him blushing so he quickly turned on the headbands.

* * *

><p>The trio appeared in the backyard next to the machine just as it said "scan complete"<p>

"Wait what are we doing here" Isabella asked a little confused

"This is where we were when the scan completed so this is where the simulation picks up from. What should we do, according to my virtual watch we could fit about 5 afternoons of simulations in before dinner."

The first day the kids decided to break as many rules they could before they were caught and had to reset the simulation. They destroyed the school, robbed a bank, destroyed the Danville Dam (not that anyone cared, it was destroyed several times and always quickly rebuilt), took one of everything they wanted in the Megastore, and ran across a baseball field during a game.

The second day they made up for the first day's lack of virtual inventing by building a giant fort, despite zoning regulations, a pool that had water people could breath, and a rollercoaster highway to make driving fun (they might have driven a little before leaving)

The third day they decided to recklessly disregard life and limb and do all the things even they wouldn't normally try without reason.

The forth day was going to be about eating all of the tastiest foods they could get their hands on but halfway through it was interrupted by Ferb having to leave and see an old friend of his (Vanessa). They decide to reset and then let Ferb leave so they wouldn't have a simulated Ferb they had to explain things to. It would be hard to tell Ferb he didn't actually exist

Isabella and Phineas had a day to themselves and had finished all they wanted to do without repercussions. Well not all, but they wouldn't admit that

They spent the day crashing every party/celebration they could find before the simulation ran into nighttime as a result of the extra time from Ferb leaving. They grabbed all the money they had and started blowing it. The ate at the fanciest restaurants in Danville (even fancier than Chez Platypus) which was delicious even thought they weren't feeling particularly hungry. Phineas couldn't help but notice that Isabella was staring at him (he couldn't help it because he was staring at her too). She had a weird lovey dovey look in her eyes whenever he talked which made him have to continue to force himself to not blush. The went to Danville's hottest nighttime hotspot and danced there for about an hour.

"This is so much fun Phineas" Isabella shouted during a loud song

"I know I wish we could have done more though don't you?"

"Well we have a couple hundred dollars, 5 hours and its absolutely amazing outside"

As Isabella talked Phineas listened to her but also listened to the song change as the dj announced some quick karaoke, now he knew this song had a good idea. Phineas pulled Isabella to the front near the stage and then jumped up and grabbed the mic.

_It's a beautiful night  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do  
><em>_Hey baby  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
><em>_Or is it this dancing juice?  
><em>_Who cares, baby  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel  
><em>_On the boulevard we can go  
><em>_No one will know  
><em>_Oh, come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed  
><em>_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
><em>_Shots of patron  
><em>_And it's on, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
><em>_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
><em>_And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
><em>_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do  
><em>_Hey baby  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
><em>_Or is it this dancing juice?  
><em>_Who cares, baby  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring  
><em>_Let the choir bells sing like Ooh,  
><em>_so what ya wanna do?  
><em>_Let's just run, girl_

_If we wake up and you  
><em>_Wanna break up, that's cool  
><em>_No, I won't blame you  
><em>_It was fun, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
><em>_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
><em>_And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
><em>_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do  
><em>_Hey baby  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
><em>_Or is it this dancing juice?  
><em>_Who cares, baby  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do  
><em>_Tell me right now, baby  
><em>_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do  
><em>_Tell me right now, baby  
><em>_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a beautiful night  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do  
><em>_Hey baby  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
><em>_Or is it this dancing juice  
><em>_Who cares, baby  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you_

Isabella shouted a loud "I do" so Phineas grabbed her hand and they ran out of the club. She had tears in her eyes, half from Phineas asking to marry her and half from trying not to hysterically laugh at the timing of that song

Isabella and Phineas woke up, they stretched and rolled over into each other blushing. They got up and walked around, they had gotten back just in time for Linda's amazing tacos they went downstairs where they found Candace had come to join them for dinner

"So what did you three do?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher asked while hungrily devouring a taco

"We just laid around all day" Phineas said with a smile

"That seems pretty boring for you guys" Candace commented also eating the tacos like they were about to disappear

"Well," Phineas said taking Isabella's hand under the table and staring directly at her "I enjoyed it"


End file.
